The remote authentication dial in user service (RADIUS) networking protocol provides a way by which users of client computing devices can be authorized to access networking services. A user at a client computing device may submit credentials, such as a user name and password, to a RADIUS client device. The RADIUS client device in turn submits this information to a RADIUS server device using the RADIUS protocol, and the RADIUS server device may authorize the user or forward the information to another device for user authorization.